villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Reaper
The Time Reaper is an immensely powerful Time Demon, very similar to Death, who serves as the final boss and main antagonist in the fighting game Castlevania Judgment. He is sent by Galamoth from a very distant future to kill Dracula, so that his lord could become the King of the Night. He is Galamoth's counterpart to Dracula's most loyal servant Death, and his appearance is a palette-swap of Death as he appeared in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness.It's also impiled that he was Witchy Wench for the Non-canon spin-off Kid Dracula. About the Time Reaper The Time Reaper comes from a distant future in which Galamoth seems to rule, or at least to have huge influence. However, his statement to come from ten thousand years from the game's events make little sense, as it takes place outside the Time/Space continuum and he says this to characters from various eras. 10,000 years into the future being a nod to the non-canon spinoff game Kid Dracula, in which Kid Dracula awakes from a 10,000-year slumber to find that Galamoth has taken over his father's kingdom. This game features the Witchy Wench San in Japanese, a demonic Reaper under Galamoth's orders implied to be/have inspired the Time Reaper. The Time Reaper is the Master of Time in the same way as Death being the Death God of the Castlevania universe. The similarity between both villains could be explained by the closeness of time and death in symbolism and folklore. Since the Time Reaper only appears during the final battle, little to nothing is known about his personality and his character. Castlevania Judgment The game starts when the Time Reaper travels to the present to kill Dracula and rewrite history, with Galamoth as the King of the Night. This attracts the attention of a mysterious Time Master named Aeon, who manages to trap the demon into a time rift. Aeon then gathers thirteen characters, heroes and villains alike, from different eras of the Castlevania timeline, looking for someone who could defeat the Time Reaper. Aeon sets the characters to fight against each other to test their worth and challenges the last one to a battle before letting them fight the Time Reaper if they defeat him. (When the player uses Aeon himself, he defeats all characters, Dracula being the last and decides to battle the demon on his own.) The character must then battle the Time Reaper himself, who is fought more like a normal Castlevania boss than the regular fighting game fashion of the other battles. The music playing during the fight is called "Crucial Moment". Boss Battle The Time Reaper is highly powerful and can prove quite the challenge, especially on Brutal Mode. He is much taller than the playable characters, has three life-bars instead of two and he stands motionless at the center of the room while unleashing devastating attacks. The character must dodge his blows and attack him repeatedly until he falls, mostly at close range where his projectiles cannot reach. He has several moves: *He creates a huge scythe of red energy and swings it twice, sweeping the area before him. *He conjures three blue ghostly skulls that track down his enemy and can be blocked. When sufficiently harmed, he starts conjuring five of them. On Brutal Mode, he combines this move with other attacks. *When he says, "Ashes to ashes", he makes three pillars of dark blue energy erupt from the ground below his enemy, making it hard to dodge. It is best to block this attack. *He makes many huge spheres of dark energy appear and disappear all around his enemy and explode in chain when he/she is struck. *He fires a gigantic red beam that sweeps the arena before him twice, from right to left then left to right. The player must focus on avoiding it until he stops his attack, or risk crippling damage. When wounded enough, he fires two beams at once in different directions, that cross paths and are much harder to dodge. *He conjures a rune of energy on the ground that binds his enemy with magical chains when he/she steps on it, preventing him/her from dodging his next attack. (Usually the scythe strikes.) On Brutal Mode, he conjures it while swinging his scythe, making it harder to escape. *He causes a blue sonic shockwave that deals no damage but sends his enemy far away. This move cannot be telegraphed and force his enemy to come close to him again. *He gathers energy and causes a devastating explosion of orange energy all around him. The player must get as far away from his as he/she can before he unleashes this attack or suffer considerable damage. External links *Time Reaper at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Skeletons Category:Harbingers Category:Minion Category:Death Gods Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Giant Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters